This invention relates to shelving systems employing vertical slotted standards that mount to the wall and have cantilever brackets attached thereto. Such systems typically are employed for utility purposes as in home workshops, recreation rooms, children's bedrooms, garages and the like, and far less frequently in rooms of the house containing special furniture, or in office areas. This is largely because these known systems typically do not have a finished "dress" appearance due to the coarse hardware being visible.
The cantilever brackets for this equipment are typically made of stamped steel plate stock attached to the standards by hooked lugs on one end of the brackets. A further disadvantage of such brackets is potential side sway. In order to limit side sway of such brackets under load, the brackets have previously been provided with special features such as a transverse clip as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,983,470 to J. J. Knape and 3,135,491 to H. F. Knape et al, or use of double brackets for each standard. If the brackets are allowed to move laterally, the shelves will also move. This is undesirable. Additionally, with some structures the shelf can be moved relative to fixed brackets. This can result in accidental shelf spillage. Prior devices have been developed so that the shelf is supported on saddle type clips on the brackets (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,822), or attached by adhesives (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,344). This latter feature adds some stability. However, assembly of such can be difficult and frustrating because the adhesive tends to lock the shelf in place where it is initially positioned, even though this may not be the desired final position.
These and other shortcomings are known to those in the art of cantilever shelving.